The Human and The Demon
by joeyquinn
Summary: A story about Jason Blood, And Etengrane. if i scruw eneything up, tell me so i dont do it agien. And this my first story btw.


I do not own eney of the chareters, and if i get eney thing wrong, sorry.and pls tell me so i wont mess up agien.

It was a bright sunny day in Jump City, Suncoast, and if he was human Lancealot now known as Jason Blood, would have loved it. But now, he hated it with every fiber of his being. Back in 1975, he tryed to end it, but death didnt come for him, and the wound healed like all the others that came before it. He was even in a plane crash in 1988. He was the only one who lived through it, needless to say, the german police were quite baffled to see a man walk out of a burning plane and heal every wound on his body without even lifting a hand. It was now 2015, Earth had joined the "inter-galatic neighborhood", the Justice League of Amaraca is now the Justice League of Earth, Superman "revield himself" as Clark Kent, and the Batman "retired", leaving his daurghter and Barbra Gordon/Orical to fend for Gothem, or New Gothem as it was called after the Earth quake that distord half the city.

And Jason didnt even give a shit. Down the road from where he stood waiting for the cross-walk to turn green, a little-old lady was hit by a car, and as peaple ran to see her now dead body, Jason didnt even flinch. Being over 900 years old, Jason had seen to much to really care, as the sign turned green he started across the street to the book store he owned. The building loomed over the other one story buildings, even for a three story building. "Bloods Books and Antiks" seemed to be invisable to the Saturday shoppers, probably because it was part of a murder investagation, because the store is the only place in the city where you could find a 17th centery demonic athema dagger. Only prablem was, that dagger was a humen knock-off, "Bloods Books and Anticks" only catered to the ones who knew the truth, in other words, only witchs, warlocks, and demons like himself, only came to the store. Hell the manager herself was the daughter of the only demon who was powerful enough he scared Lucifer shitless, and all the others that worked at the store were other half breeds, atleast half-breed angels, only half-breed demon Jason ever trusted since THAT night was Raven the manager. A few wizards and witchs worked there, plus there were a couple of spells that kept people or things from using magic in the store, except the people who worked there of course, but theyre only allowed to use it incase of a "magical problem" should arise. And as Jason opened the door, he could tell today was going to be one of those days.

"OPEN THE DAMN REGISTER BITCH!"

Shouted a man pointing a 45. at Ravens head, who just stared at the man from behind the counter, with a relaxed, calm, emotionless expression on her beautiful face, which seemed to only upset the guy more every second.

When Jason closed the door(rather loudly) the guy swung around, ready to bust a cap in somebodys ass, but nothing was there.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me were to find yo mamas bra?" And as the man turned to the right he recieved a hook that knocked him unconsouis and broke his nose.

"I thought you said no magic against human robbers?"Asked Raven.

"Yea, well Im having a bad day."

"When are you not."

That of course brought a rare smile to Jasons lips, no matter how emotionless Raven was, she could always bring a smile to your face with just the smallest amount of sarcasem in her voice.

Infact he often thought about asking Raven out on a date, but alas, she was half human, which meant that sooner or later, shed die, and he didnt want to out live someone he loved. That already happend with his family back in camalot, and a wife he had in the 1830s, and he didnt want that to happen again.

"So Raven, why did you call me here?"Jason asked as he crossed his legs in an early 16th centery tourcher chair he remembered being exersised in by 7 priest at the same time in, now that he thought about it.

"Well, remember that murder investigation to do with the "satanic ritals" that was closed two mouths back?"

"Yea, what about it."

"Well, according to my source in the mayors office, hes re-opening the cass to get the press off his back for those tablode photos."

"Ahhhhhhhhh yes, the "CATHLIC MAYOR AND THE VAMPIRE PROSTATOTE!" Story, that was quite a page tuner. But what dose it have to do with me Raven?"

"Well... your the prime suspect..."


End file.
